naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Yami Huashen
Personality Fitting his skillset, Yami is quite bi-polar and can switch from happy and cheeful to dreary and angry with little agitation. His bright side often hangs out with fellow ninjas, shows great restraint and mercy during fights, and tries to solve problems diplomatically if he can. When angered he switches to his dark side which is ruthless, distant and unapproachable, and will often pick fights or show little to no care for his opponents life. He is Equilibrium state (which only occurs when he is brought to near death) he is balanced with the agression and will to fight of his dark side and the cool headedness and strategic skill of his lifght side. He reverts upon sleeping or being knocked out. He tends to purposely switch to his dark side for fighting and his bright side for diplomacy and healing allies. Their personalities are so different, some people think they are two different people who were magically bound together in some way. Abilities Dojutsu Eyes of Equilibrium- When activated, Yami's eyes take on an appearence similar to that of a solar eclipse. While the Eyes of Equilibrium are activated, Yami can seein any amount of light or darkness a s if the lighting was optimal. Ninjutsu Darkness Obviously used when Yami's dark side is active. The longer he is in area of intense darkness (if not self created) the stronger he becomes, this buff reverts at the same rate whe he is exposed to light. His dark side is used more offensively and agressively. Using a Form of Medical Ninjutsu specific to his clan, Yami can heal himself by being in an area of darkness, but not if the darkness is self created Solid Shadows- Yami can take the shadow of anything and and solidify it into a physical form, thus taking away the person or things shadow. When used on a person, it retains the physical strength of the person but lacks any kind of ninjutsu. When used on in inanimate object it retains the shape an durability of the target. Umbrageous Transportation- Yami can send things (including himself) through any shadows he can sense within about a half mile radius. This can be used to dodge attacks, sneak attack enemies, or move important items out of harms way. Shadowcloak of Nocturnal- In any dark place Yami can become invisible Light Obviously used when Yami's bright side is active. The longer he is in an area of intense light (though not elf created) the stronger he becomes. When he is put in intense darkness this buff reverses at the same rate. His bright side focuses on diverison and illusion. Am I that bad to look at?- Yami surrounds himself with a very bright aura that is about 3x the size of his body both partially blinding the opponent and making himself hard to target. Since the light is infused with his chakra even dojutsu users have trouble making an accuarate shot as they just see a mas of chakra. Catch me if you can!- Yami can turn into a mass of light and move around at the speed of light w hile doing so, he can only do this for shorts amounts of time and can not harm his opponents other than irrating them by getting infront of them and blinding them. He can reform part of his body while moving to attack.